


Awakening

by mellarkscheesebuns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellarkscheesebuns/pseuds/mellarkscheesebuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Leia Organa longed for a life of adventure, away from the world of routine that she experienced following her parents' death. She wanted to be free of responsibility and ached for a time where she would travel the galaxy with a handsome pilot who loved her as much as she loved the idea of adventure. That dream was brought to life in the hands of Han Solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

“Han Solo. We meet again.”  
  
Sighing, Han stops in his tracks and casts an exasperated look at Chewie ahead of him, already on the ship. _Lucky bastard_ , he thought to himself. They both knew that this trip to Alderaan would be a risky one but they were just _so close._ It had been their most successful one yet; all the spices had been sold and all the money was bulked up in his pocket...Han was already looking forward to not having to take orders from Jabba for a few months. It was almost perfect. That is, until Mal had stopped him.  
  
After the sudden and surprising death of both Bail and Breha Organa, Mal had taken a larger role in the government of Alderaan once he became of age to serve. Bail and his father were very close so Mal had taken it upon himself to protect the young new queen. Han knew all about this—thought it was romantic, even—but he didn’t want this kid bothering him anymore. However, he was already in enough trouble. So, turning around and giving the most convincing smile, he held his arms out open.  
  
“Mal! Didn’t see you there! How long has it been since we last saw each other?”  
  
“One month.” Mal wasn’t having any of it. He crossed his arms and shook his head at Han. “This is your third offense in six months, Solo. You know what that means.” Han shrugs. “I’m not very familiar with your customs here. But how about this: I have some of those _herbs_ you like from Tatooine in my ship. How about we keep this friendly and we both get what we want?” Please say yes. _Please say yes. Plea—_  
  
“Fourth offense.” Mal pulls out a pair of handcuffs and locks them on Han’s wrists.  
“Looks like you’re going to see our beloved queen,” he smirks.  
  
“Why are you putting me in handcuffs? Scared that I might take your girl?” Han flashes him a sarcastic grin, watching Mal’s demeanor change from confident to furious. He tightened the handcuffs, causing Han to wince slightly. “You wouldn’t dream of it.”  
  
-  
  
It was the same thing every day.  
  
Council meetings, dinner with government officials, denying suitor after suitor...how did her parents enjoy all of this? Growing up, she saw them live so lavishly and luxuriously, relishing every single part of this high-class lifestyle. The only thing she was getting from this new position of authority was repetition and there was nothing enjoyable about it. _You don’t have to learn how to use a blaster, Leia. Firearms are not ladylike, nor are they suitable for a queen._ She always rolled her eyes every time her aunt lectured her about how a queen was supposed to act. Neither of her parents had a problem with her desires to defend herself. In fact, her father even promised to teach her how to shoot when she was old enough. Now that they were both gone, it felt like she was being choked by the responsibilities of being a queen. She missed them so much.  
  
Leia debated on staying in bed a little longer. She wanted to repeat every little detail of the satisfying dream she woke from—away from responsibilities, a life full of adventure; a ship to go from one side of the galaxy to the next. A handsome pilot taking her places she's only dreamed of...and then exploring _her_ as well, bringing life to the quiet hours of the night. A tangled mess of limbs as he brought her closer and closer to the edge, and then a handsome face looking at her in awe and adoration after their languid acts of affection. She blushes at the thought. Oh, what a life it could be.  
  
“Good morning, Your Majesty!” Embra, her handmaiden, enters her quarters carrying a large bouquet of flowers. “These are from Duke Ermi,” she sighs dreamily.  
  
“Thank you, Embra. Just leave them on the table over there, please.”  
  
Seated in the middle of the bouquet was a tiny handwritten note that Leia read with hesitation. She already knew what it would say, but there was a part of her hoping it would say something different.  
  
_These flowers are nothing compared to your radiant beauty. –Mal_  
  
She kept telling herself that there was nothing wrong with Mal. It was almost like a mantra at this point. After turning down nearly every man in Alderaan, he was the last one, mainly because he was persistent. Yes, she admits, he was attractive—but not in the way that she would want a potential mate to be. He was nice…enough. He had a charming personality that seemed to woo all her handmaidens but unfortunately, never her. He was the typical Alderaan male; tall, tan and much too confident for her liking. The biggest thing was that he always treated her like a queen. Everything was formal. What kind of relationship would it be if he always called her _Your Highness_? Too bad she would eventually have to marry him anyway. It was an Alderaan custom for a queen to marry before she reached the age of 21 to ensure heirs to the throne. Leia knew that, and she was dreading the day it would happen.  
  
Leia was begging for something new to walk into her world of routine. She wanted to feel adrenaline coursing through her body, her heart rate speeding, pupils dilating. She wanted to wake up every morning doing something different. She wanted to be relieved of her duties and live her life as just _Leia_. Most of all, she lusted for the idea of adventure.  
  
She needed to leave this place. _It was the only way_ , she realized. The idea was exhilarating. Would it even be possible? Where would she even find a pil—  
  
“Your Majesty?” And just like that, she was back in her repetitive world.  
  
“Yes?” She hated being called that. She hadn't heard her name in nearly a year. Just once she’d like for someone to call her _Leia_ , not _queen_ or any other formal title. She wanted to feel like a regular human again.  
  
“Duke Ermi is here...with a prisoner.”  
  
_And so the cycle repeats._ With a smile that never reached her eyes, she turned to the handmaidens awaiting her and closed the door to her quarters. “Shall we?”  
  
-  
  
The Organa Palace was unlike anything he had ever seen. Since it was the highest point in Alderaan, it gave him a clear view of the various mountains that filled most of this planet and the city below him. If he ever got out of this mess and paid Jabba off, he sure wanted to live here. Unfortunately, he had no time to admire it because Mal couldn’t let his joke about stealing the queen away from him go. “I’m courting the queen,” he insisted. “I think I’m doing pretty well too.”  
  
“Great,” Han replied sarcastically. “Invite me to your wedding, okay? That is, if you don't keep me prisoner here.” Mal was about to bite back with a witty response but a flurry of footsteps signaled that the queen was nearby. He bowed and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
_Okay so maybe Chewie isn't the lucky bastard after all_ , Han thought to himself. With one look at the Queen of Alderaan, he was a complete goner. He had travelled all around the galaxy, seen all kinds of beauty, but when he saw her, it was like his eyes had opened for the first time; like his mind (and quite possibly his heart as well) was telling him that she was in fact, beautiful. He listed this in his mind as another reason to settle down in Alderaan.  
  
“Welcome, Duke Ermi. And who might this be?”  
  
“Han Solo. Caught him smuggling and selling illegal spices. Fourth offense in six months, Your Majesty.” Mal seemed pretty proud of himself, and it made Han want to roll his eyes. He was also making doe eyes at the queen, but it didn’t look like she was reciprocating. _Stubborn. I like it._  
  
“That’s me,” he says proudly, winking at this beauty of a woman standing in front of him. “Although, I am more than just a pretty face, Your Worship.” She cast a look in his direction and he swears he saw the faintest hint of a smile tracing the corners of her mouth. “How did you get here, Mr. Solo?” Leia inquired, trying so hard to stare only at his eyes, which were already mesmerizing enough. “Call me Han.”  
  
“Okay...Han. Duke Ermi, could you and your men leave us please? I’d like to have a word with Han in private.” The look on Mal’s face made it difficult for Han not to burst in laughter. He gave his most genuine smile at her then turned to Han and gave him a look similar to that of a toddler throwing a tantrum.  
  
“I hope you liked your flowers,” he grumbled before walking away.  
  
“…and leave the key.”  
  
Once they were alone, Leia tentatively released him from his handcuffs. When her skin made contact with his, it felt electric. He seemed to have noticed it, too, because their eyes met at that moment. Han was never at a loss for words, always using his sharp tongue to get him out of most crimes. “Thank you,” he says, so soft that Leia almost doesn’t catch it. _Almost_. They walk silently around the palace, neither saying a word to the other. Han mostly did it because he didn’t really know how to act around royalty, but Leia kept fidgeting with her hands because this was the longest she had ever been with a man that she was attracted to. This was a new feeling, something she was upset with because she couldn’t control it. Is this what her handmaidens felt like whenever they saw Mal? She was always praised for being able to keep up appearances, not letting her emotions show whenever she disagreed with the Council, but one glance at Han and she just couldn’t stop fidgeting. Eventually they stopped outside her quarters when the idea struck her. “Han, how did you get here?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“What is your current form of transportation?” she elaborates.  
  
“Oh! Well, Queen Organa--”  
  
“Call me Leia, please.” Her immediate response surprised her as well. What was it about this man that made her act so unlike herself?  
  
Han smirks. First name basis already. “Okay, _Leia…_ ”  
  
She sighs. It was so nice to hear her name from his lips.  
  
“I came here on the Millennium Falcon,” he says, beaming with pride. “Oh. Okay. Are you…are you a pilot or something?” Han scrunches his brows in confusion. “You’ve never heard of the Millennium Falcon?” He was genuinely concerned. How sheltered did they keep her here? She scoffs at his reaction, but challenges him anyway. “Should I have?”  
  
Han then leans closer to her, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from him…or was that her? In a low, gruff voice he replies “Why don’t you tell me what you should and shouldn’t do, _Leia_?” She hadn’t realized that she closed her eyes, but when she opened them, her and Han were centimeters apart. “You want to come with me.” It wasn’t a question; he knew. She hesitated. “I never said that.” He takes a step closer, their bodies nearly touching. “You didn't have to.” He grabs ahold of her hand and massages it softly. _God, his touch was addicting._ “You're trembling.”  
  
Leia scans their surroundings once, twice. Could she do it?  
  
She looks over her shoulder once more and startles when she makes eye contact with Mal and his men. His jaw was slack, witnessing what seemed like a private moment between two lovers. She clasps Han’s hand in hers and enters her quarters quickly, making sure to lock the door before Mal’s persistence got the best of her again.  
  
“So. Looks like _that_ escape route is gone,” Han muses, pointing to the main door of her quarters. “Nice place.” She offers him a soft smile before heading towards her bedroom. “I haven’t packed for myself before,” she confesses. “My handmaidens always do it for me.”  
  
He was behind her in a second, looking at her in curiosity. Personal space obviously didn’t exist for him—not that she was complaining. “So you’re really going through with this, huh?” She turns around to face him and studies his expression. “It’s the only way,” she whispers. Han leans on the doorframe of her closet and tilts his head. “What do you mean?” Only way for what? Han was genuinely confused. Unless… “Are you being hurt?” Leia is quick to tell him no; that she was being treated with the utmost service. Everyone loved her, she stressed. “So what’s the problem?”  
  
“I just don’t feel like I know who I am anymore, you know?”  
  
She had only meant to tell him that she was looking to discover who she was again. She didn’t expect to talk about her parents and how she felt suffocated with all their responsibilities that got handed to her the day they died. Somehow, this gorgeous stranger managed to let her open up—something that only her handmaidens had witnessed before. The whole time, Han listened. When the subject of her parents was brought up, he didn’t look at her like he was sorry for her. He understood her loss and let her continue her story. For the first time, someone was looking at her not as a queen, but as an equal. Maybe that’s why she couldn’t stop talking.  
  
Han didn’t realize how long they had been in her quarters until one of her handmaidens interrupted their conversation. They both jumped away from each other, surprised at how close and intimate they had gotten within the past few hours. He looked towards her balcony and saw that the sun was starting to set. What would happen now? She was too beautiful to let go. Leia seemed to be thinking the same thing as well because she had been trying to get her handmaiden to leave for the past five minutes now. The young woman was going on about how Mal was furious that she was alone in her quarters with another man—an idea that made Han chuckle, _who wins now_?—and that he wanted to see her immediately. Leia scoffed and went off on a tangent, explaining to the young woman that she didn’t belong to Mal and didn’t need to follow his demands. “I’m also his ruler,” she added, rolling her eyes. “I’m leaving this place, Embra.”  
  
After a few more moments, Leia hugged Embra for the last time and shut the door. The girl was crying, but she didn’t expect her to understand right away. Her and Han were alone again, but she knew they wouldn’t be for much longer. Mal would find out about her plan soon enough. “How are we going to go through with this?” she asked him. He grabbed both of her hands, urging her to look up at him. “Meet me by the river at midnight,” he urged. “I’ll have my ship there.” Leia nodded and closed her eyes, trying to find confidence in herself to go through with this. “I just wanted you to know that—”  
  
Before she could even think twice, Leia locked her arms around Han’s neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. Han’s eyes widen as her lips touch his, tentatively at first, and then tender, filled with so much want. _Holy shit._ He responds almost immediately, his hands finding possession at her waist, pulling them closer and closer together as the kiss gets more heated. She toys with the hair at the nape of his neck and he lets out a soft groan, which encouraged Leia even more. He felt completely powerless to her lips, submitting to their every desire. He felt like he was on fire. It may have only been seconds, but it felt like he had kissed her for hours. She pulls away and jumps back, touching her lips with a shy smile as she realized what she had just done.  
  
This was the adventure she was looking for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr at organaeverdeen! I have a few more ideas in my head, so you can expect a second installment soon.


End file.
